Un simple conte  A peu près la Belle et la Bête
by Nyaponn
Summary: [Dir en greyXPierrot ] [Coécriture]  Et Si Toshi passait par une fenêtre?   Si Die était un simpel boulanger et ainsi de suite ?  pûr dèlire.  [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Juste un simple conte...

_A peu près la Belle et la Bête__ Chap. n°1_

_Co-écriture de Nekomi & Kimiko de la Nyaponn Team. _

_Kimiko: Idée survenue parce que je voulais que le poisson volant valse par une fenêtre ) . _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un petit village aux apparences chaleureuses mais dans lequel une vieille légende persistait au fil des générations.

Cette légende laissait entendre que dans le château perché au sommet de la colline qui surplombait le village, un prince des ténèbres vivait, plongeant les alentours dans une atmosphère de terreur. Les villageois le nommaient « Satan », imaginant que dans sa demeure se déroulaient des scènes des plus atroces, si bien que personne n'osait s'en approcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Bien sûr, certaines personnes n'y croyaient en rien, et par la même occasion, s'en fichait quelque peu, tel le gentil boulanger ; Daisuke.

De son diminutif Die, il prenait son travail très a cœur, préparant ses pains avec presque tout son amour, le reste allant a son bien-aimé Toshiya.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il était nouveau dans les environs, était déjà très apprécié de tout le monde. Gentil, serviable, et beau de surcroît, il aimait se balader de longues heures dans les bois lorsqu'il n'aidait pas son amant à vendre leurs produits, au plus grand plaisir des clients.

Maintes et maintes fois, on lui répéta que se promener dans les bois qui entouraient la colline était fort imprudent, mais le Beau ne se préoccupait en rien de quelque légende qu'il soit, persuadé que « La Demeure de Satan » n'était que le fruit de l'imagination des anciens pour éviter que les plus jeunes ne s'éloignent du village.

C'est en revenant de l'une de ses balades que Toshiya surprit son cher et tendre Die dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Le ménestrel, Kaoru. Il l'avait déjà rencontré au village cet homme aux allures frivoles qui chantait et jouait a tue-tête ses mélodies aux paroles parfois douteuses. Ne répondant plus de rien, il préféra rentrer chez lui, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues rouges de tristesse. S'effondrant sur son lit, il se noya dans les pensées noires qui ne l'avaient plus quittées depuis cet instant où il aperçu son amour embrasser un autre homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr, d'injurier cet homme qui l'avait trahi.

Il l'aimait. Tellement qu'il se retrouva perdu dans ses idées. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner. C'est à l'instant même où leurs regards se sont croisés que Toshiya eut l'envie de se blottir dans les bras du roux et il pensait sincèrement que c'était réciproque...

Ou alors, était-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être aurait-il dû se donner à Die dès que celui-ci l'en a supplié... Ce serait pour cette raison que le jeune boulanger se réconforte chez un autre. Mais tout de même...

Toshiya était passionné par la musique et aurait aimé pouvoir exprimer sa passion chez lui mais Daisuke affirmait détester cela et lui interdisait formellement de jouer. Alors pourquoi ce ménestrel ?!

Ces questions le torturaient lorsqu'un claquement lui indiqua que son concubin en avait fini avec son musicien illégitime. Le Brun se redressa et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur un boulanger au sourire parfait et joyeux qui ne tarda pas à disparaître a la vue du jeune homme en pleur qui s'était réfugié au creux de ses cousins.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon Amour ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Daisuke s'avança pour poser une main réconfortante sur la joue humide de son partenaire lorsque celui-ci se recula d'un geste vif accompagné d'un visage frustré.

« Je t'ai vu Die... Avec ce ménestrel... »

Le visage de celui qui se voulait réconfortant prit une mine d'abord surprise puis confuse alors que son visage se baissait au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait. Il commença à balbutier des excuses, fricotant ses doigts moites nerveusement lorsque, d'un signe de la main, Toshi le stoppa. Interloqué, le roux se tu pour regarder son bien-aimé se diriger sur le balcon et s'asseoir sur la rambarde de métal qui l'entourait.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner Daisuke... Je t'aimais et tu le sais... »

Les gestes qui suivirent ses mots arrachèrent un cri de terreur au boulanger qui vit son amour basculer derrière son appui pour se laisser tomber dans le vide. Dans l'élan d'un dernier espoir, Die se précipita sur le balcon et fixa le sol où il ne pu apercevoir qu'une ombre noire passer à une vitesse folle, suivie de claquements de sabots. Au sol, seul de la poussière retombait lentement tel un brouillard de questions que se posait a présent le boulanger abandonné.

Interloqué par le cri de leur voisin, plusieurs villageois avaient pu assister à la scène de leur rez-de-chaussée. Après les avoir interrogés, Die su qu'un homme sur un cheval aussi sombre que la cape qui recouvrait l'inconnu avait happé le Beau avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol et l'avait emmener.

Une seule idée préoccupait à présent le roux ; Retrouver l'être qui lui est si cher et se faire pardonner son erreur. C'est pourquoi il se mit en quête de suivre les quelques traces qui aurait pue être laissée par le kidnappeur.

De son côté, Toshiya qui avait perdu connaissance, prit quelques minutes avant d'entre ouvrir les yeux et vaguement regarder l'inconnu qui l'avait empêché d'en finir et le menait à présent il ne sait où. Avant qu'il ne pu penser quoi que ce soit, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même et il replongea dans l'inconscience...

Lorsque enfin Toshiya ouvrit les yeux, il cru que ceux-ci étaient en train de lui mentir. La beauté de la pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait le frappa et il l'admira avec soin, laissant vagabonder ici et là son regard curieux et émerveillé. La pièce au murs rouges était drapées de toute part de voiles de satin noir qui pendaient du plafond jusqu'au baldaquin de l'immense lit où il était encore allongé. La chambre baignait dans une ambiance sobre et solennelle.

C'est lorsqu'il s'extirpa des draps de soie rouge qu'il prit conscience de sa nudité. Affolé, il chercha du regard de quoi se vêtir et c'est a ce moment qu'il pu se rendre compte qu'une somptueuse robe noir criblée de dentelles de même couleur était soigneusement pendue au dos d'une haute chaise dorée qui faisait face a un bureau d'ébène. D'abord, il fut surprit par la tenue choisie mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, c'est habillé de cette robe qu'il sorti de la chambre et après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait le voir dans cet accoutrement, il se mit à arpenter les couloirs qui s'offraient à lui. Après un court moment, une mélodie retentit à ses oreilles ; une voix ferme mais agréable chantonnait de bien tristes paroles.

Frôlant les murs du bout des doigts, le Beau se mit à la recherche du porteur de cette voix qui le faisait chavirer. Son instinct ainsi que son ouïe le menèrent devant une épaisse porte d'ébène, garnies de fioritures telles que des lys ou d'autres gravures encore, et dont les coins et la poignés était composé d'or. L'estimant lourde, c'est a deux mains que Toshiya poussa cette porte qui s'ouvrit sur une scène que le jeune homme ne fût pas près d'oublier.

Une pièce immense se présenta à lui, emplie d'instruments de musique, divers et variés, et au centre de laquelle se trouvait un imposant sofa rouge sang occupé par un homme allongé qui semblait fixer le plafond voûté et décoré telle une cathédrale. Le chant de l'inconnu s'était interrompu à l'interruption du Beau qui le dévisageait a présent sans vergogne.

Toshiya fut d'abord séduit par l'apparence pernicieuse de l'Homme qu'il fixait. Les cheveux de ce dernier, cachait partiellement son visage au teint pâle et lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent doucement vers son invité, le Beau se sentit transpercé de toutes part et accepta de s'y plonger pour toute l'éternité... Il ne pouvait le quitter du regard. Peut-être de peur que cet oiseau de mauvais augure ne s'envole ?

Toshiya détaillait chaque trait de ce visage qui l'envoûtait et s'attarda sur ses lèvres sensuellement ouvertes, fines et blafardes. Elles étaient immobiles et pourtant, Toshiya pouvait les entendre susurrer des paroles incompréhensibles. C'est alors qu'une voix bien réelle le fit sursauter.

« Il est réveillé, Monsieur ».

Dans son sursaut, le Brun se tourna pour se trouver face à un autre jeune homme blond, au teint basané et au regard fixe. Sans prévenir, une main blanchâtre s'abattit sur l'épaule du Beau, ce qui lui valu un nouveau sursaut.

« Merci, Kotha, j'ai vu. Tu peux disposer »

Et le domestique tourna les talons avant de disparaître, laissant ainsi Toshiya seul avec le mystérieux homme qui tenait encore son épaule.

« Eh bien, bienvenu Toshiya »

Les yeux du Brun s'écarquillèrent. En lui-même, un tas de questions de bousculaient sans trouver de réponses. Tout d'abord, était-il mort ? Sinon, que faisait-il ici ? Qui était cet homme et comment connaissait-il son nom ? Enfin, Toshiya réussi à articuler quelques mots.

« Où suis-je ? »

Le Ténébreux se tourna alors pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce et l'ouvrit pour s'avancer sur le balcon.

« Dans mon humble chez-moi, situé au sommet de la colline de ton village »

Son visage se tourna a nouveau sur le jeune homme en robe qui s'approchait a pas prudents, presque effrayé par les dernières paroles prononcées.

« Alors... Vous êtes le « Démon » ... ? »

L'inconnu ne pu retenir le sourire qui vînt fendre ses lèvres sèches.

« En quelques sortes, oui. Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté ; Je suis Kirito, Maître de ces lieux et de ce dont j'estime l'être »

Ses cheveux sombres vinrent briser la candeur de son visage lorsqu'il s'inclina devant Toshiya qui croyait rêver. Ce dernier cru bien d'en faire autant avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Enchanté, je suis Toshiya, simple villageois, fiancé à -... »

Kirito le coupa en plaçant une de ses mains osseuses sur les lèvres encore entre ouvertes de son interlocuteur.

« Chut... Je te connais mieux que tu ne peux le croire... Mon cher Toshiya »

Sa main glissant le long du cou soyeux de son invité, le Ténébreux passa derrière celui-ci avant de poser un baiser du bout des lèvres au creux de son cou, le lâchant enfin.

« Balade toi, prend possession des lieux comme tu sais si bien le faire... Hum, au fait, tu es radieux dans cette robe. »

Toshiya frémissait encore du baiser offert et lorsqu'il voulu se tourner pour questionner son hôte, celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

De son côté, Daisuke cherchait partout son amour envolé. Il fouilla dans toutes les écuries du village le cheval qui avait bien pu emmener son cher et tendre et lorsqu'il trouvait une bête susceptible d'être la bonne, c'est la maison de son propriétaire qu'il retournait désespérément.

Plusieurs fois, l'idée d'aller fouiller « La Demeure de Satan » le parcouru mais bien que cela ne l'effrayait en rien, une voisine ou un ami arrivait toujours a l'en dissuader, lui rappelant les loups qui rodaient autours de cette bâtisse la nuit.

Que pouvait être une meute de loups comparée à un homme amoureux ? Il ferrait tout pour retrouver l'objet de ses pensées et pour cela, il allait utiliser les grands moyens, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendra...

Pour Daisuke, il fallait a tout prit retrouver le beau Toshiya envolé.

Pendant que Die s'acharnait à retrouver son amour, celui-ci décidait d'explorer l'immense demeure où il résidait depuis maintenant quelques jours. Il s'aventura de pièce en pièce, s'émerveillant de leurs décorations plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Alors qu'il vagabondait au hasard, le Beau se trouva bientôt face à une sombre et gigantesque porte qui recouvrait à elle toute seule, presque tout le mur du cul-de-sac où elle se trouvait. Celle-ci était tout simplement impressionnante, voir effrayante. Les gravures fines et indéchiffrables qui la recouvraient étaient tout aussi étranges que la sensation que l'on éprouvait à son approche. Tout cela glaçait le sang du pauvre Toshiya qui ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts glisser sur la surface cirée. Ses doigts fins vinrent bien vite se refermer sur les poignées dorées, pressés de découvrir ce que pouvait renfermer une porte si importante.

« T-t-t... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais mon cher Toshiya ? »

La voix qui s'éleva figea le Beau sur place. Lorsqu'il voulu se retourner pour répliquer, il fut stoppé par les lèvres de Kirito qui vinrent caresser sa nuque. Pour se faciliter la tâche, ce dernier releva les cheveux de jet de son invité de sa main blafarde tandis que l'autre s'amusait avec les longs pans de la robe de ténèbres, les relevants lentement sur les cuisses soyeuses de Toshiya.

« C'est la seule pièce qui te soit interdite, alors ne fait pas de bêtise... »

Le Ténébreux frémissait sous les caresses grisantes de son hôte qui jouait avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il serrait les dents ainsi que les poings, priant pour qu'il ose se défendre avant que son instinct ne le trahisse. C'est alors qu'il fut soulagé d'entendre une voix encore inconnue à laquelle Kirito répondit, se reculant doucement.

« Tiens, Takeo... Entre, mais attend que je te rejoigne avant d'enlever quoi que ce soit, compris ? »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du nouveau venu qui franchi la porte en silence et de manière à ce que Toshiya ne puisse rien y voir.

« Comme tu le vois, je suis attendu et... »

Kirito poussa la porte à son tour après s'être éloigné de son ami.

« Ce serait impoli de le faire patienter... »

Enfin, il disparu derrière l'épaisse porte noire devant laquelle se trouvait à présent Toshiya dont les yeux s'était perdu dans le vide.

Décidemment, cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était là, Toshiya en oubliait presque Daisuke. Le Beau se demandait si le Roux le cherchait ou bien s'il se consolait avec ce « musicien » de pacotille. Malgré son erreur, il l'aimait et l'oublier dans une situation telle que celle-ci était quasiment impossible.

Sauf...

« Pourquoi ? »

Allongé sur son immense lit, Toshiya agrippait les draps et les serrait entre ses doigts fins. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à sa chambre tandis qu'une unique question résonnait dans son esprit. Ce Kirito lui faisait de l'effet et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ressentir cette sensation d'envie envers quelqu'un d'autre que Die. Il plongea son visage courroucé dans l'épais oreiller de soie rouge lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir pour le moment, Kirito ! »

« C'est Kotha Monsieur. Le Maître vous invite à sa table pour le souper. Préparez-vous et rejoignez le dans environs une demi-heure. »

« Je ne m'y rendrais pas ! »

« J'en informerais le Maître. »

Puis Toshiya pu entendre les pas du domestique s'éloigner. Celui-ci alla rejoindre Kirito dans la salle de musique où il chantonnait comme à son habitude jusqu'à ce que Kotha vînt l'interrompre.

« Maître, Monsieur Toshiya vous fait savoir qu'il ne souhaite pas se joindre à vous pour le souper. »

Les yeux sombres du « Démon » se fermèrent sur son visage courroucé. Lui qui était allongé se redressa lentement avant d'attraper une guitare posée sur le côté du canapé et l'envoya se briser à moins d'un mètre du visage de Kotha qui ne cilla même pas.

« Il viendra ! ... »

« Je vais le lui dire Monsieur. »

Lorsque le domestique s'inclina avec l'intention de quitter la pièce, un geste de la main de son Maître le stoppa.

« Pas la peine... Nous verrons s'il se montre et s'il ne le fait pas... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend et Kotha su qu'il pouvait enfin rejoindre ses quartiers.

Tic, tac, tic, tac... Océans noirs rivés vers les aiguilles si lentes, presque immobiles de l'horloge, les yeux de Toshiya menaçait de se fermer d'eux même pendant que celui-ci se laissait bercer par le cliquetis continuel du temps qui passe. Il pensait à Daisuke, sans savoir si ce dernier était en train de le chercher, sans savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il se rendait à ce dîner... Sans savoir...

Ding dong. Le mélodieux tintement de l'imposante horloge ancienne qui Toshiya fixait le sorti de sa léthargie pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte que l'heure du repas était arrivée. Un soupire et il se redressa, s'asseyant au fond de son immense lit.

Il avait envie de le revoir, ce « Démon ». Ses lèvres fines, son nez parfait, ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux de jais. Sans parler de sa physionomie. Toshiya s'en voulu de penser ainsi et s'obligea à penser à autre chose, trouvant un livre dans une des tables de nuit qui bordait sa couche.

Après quelques minutes, Kirito, assis au bout de l'immense table de la non moins grande salle à manger, ne patientait plus. Le repas n'avait pas encore été servi. Le cuisinier, Aiji, attendait le feu vert de son Maître mais ce dernier lui indiqua de tout ranger avant de quitter la pièce.

Premier couloir a droite, montée des escaliers, gauche, et enfin la porte du Beau, qui n'était pas négligeable. Ce chemin, il le connaissait par cœur, ses pieds l'y menaient sans réfléchir. Cela ne fait que très peu de temps que Toshiya vivait chez ce « Satan » mais c'est souvent que ce dernier se rendait jusqu'à la chambre du Jeune, s'arrêtant devant sa porte sans oser y pénétrer.

Cette fois, il ne ferrait aucun chichi. Il était de son honneur de montrer à son inviter qui il était ; le Maître de ce château, et plus encore...

Lentement, il poussa la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre sur un Toshiya surprit qui s'assit sur son lit avec confusion lorsque la porte se referma derrière ce visiteur inattendu. Kirito s'avança avec un sourire vers le Beau qui restait immobile, épris d'anxiété. Quand le Ténébreux s'installa à quatre pattes sur le lit pour reprendre sa progression, tel un fauve, vers ce qui semblait être devenu sa proie, celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de se coller au mur, fuyant inutilement le félin qui approchait son visage triomphant du sien.

Un murmure vînt doucement fendre les lèvres souriante de Kirito qui frôlait à présent la nuque soyeuse de Toshiya qui restait paralysé par une peur mélangée à un désir refoulé.

« Tu m'as fait attendre alors que j'étais affamé. A présent, j'ai encore plus faim... De toi ! »

Toshiya, toujours dos au mur, se raidit un peu plus sous les paroles du Grand Noirou. Celui-ci, satisfait d'avoir une réaction de la part de son prisonnier, commença à remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Sur son passage il emmena les pans de la longue robe noire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remontée sur les hanches blanches du Beau, qui laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement. Il perdait peu à peu pied, lentement emmené par les milles sensations des mains posées sur son corps pendant qu'une douce chaleur se dispersait dans tous ses membres. Sous les attentions du Maître des lieux, il ne tarda pas à être un peu à l'étroit dans ses sous-vêtements. Kirito sourit en le sentant réagir ainsi et attrapa les bords du dit dessous, tout en plongeant sa tête au creux de son cou pour le lui mordiller gentiment. Il lâcha la nuque tendre et continua à faire descendre le bout de tissu.

« On dirait bien que tu es à l'étroit là dedans... Il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser non ? »

Toshiya devint rouge comme telle une pivoine et essaya d'échapper au regard de son « bourreau », honteux de la réaction de son corps.

Le « Démon » prenait un malin plaisir à laisser sa bouche traîner dans son coup, afin de l'entendre encore gémir. Il décida de passer à la mesure supérieure et fit passer ses mains sous la robe et les fit ramper sur les flancs de Toshiya. Celui ci se demandait quand ce démon allait mettre fin à son attente interminable. Là, il brûlait littéralement de désir et son corps ne quémandait que délivrance. Alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir plus bruyant que les autres sous le passage de la langue de son Sauveur sur son torse, il senti soudain le corps chaud contre le sien s'éloigner. Il émit un faible grognement de protestation et leva durement ses paupières pour voir que Kirito venait de sortir de sa chambre. Toshiya se leva et envoya valser l'oreiller contre le mur, furieux contre lui même et contre ce monstre qui l'avait laissé là, les jambes tremblantes de désir.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, essayant de ce calmer. Sans le vouloir il se mit à penser à Die, il se demandait bien ce que celui-ci pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Et c'est alors que l'image du ménestrel se superposa à celle de son doux et ancien amant. Ses traits se déformèrent de colère, il se demandait encore comment son amour avait-il pu lui faire ça. Il ne voulait pas croire que celui avec qui il avait passé des semaines merveilleuses, celui qui lui avait murmuré tant de promesses, que cet être si cher puisse avoir ainsi trahit sa confiance. Sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, les larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Il pleura, pleura tant qu'il s'endormit de fatigue.

_Chapitre n°1_

_Fin._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

Juste un simple conte...

_A peu près la Belle et la Bête__ Chap. n°2_

_Le deuxieme chapitre Let's go ! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Au village, Daisuke qui était loin de se douter des activités de son bien-aimé, s'affairait à suivre les traces de sabots qui l'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la forêt. C'est après une longue marche que le Boulanger se trouva face à une grille qui le fit tressaillir. La « demeure de Satan » se trouvait face à lui, sombre château aux allures abandonnées. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute ; si les traces l'avaient mené jusque là, c'est ici qu'était détenu son Amour. Bien qu'il ne croyait aucune des stupides rumeurs du village, il crut bon d'aller chercher de l'aide afin de libérer l'élu de son cœur. Il tourna les talons afin de retourner au plus vite au village, décidé à convaincre quiconque de l'accompagner. A cette heure, tous les hommes des environs devaient être amassés au bar, c'est donc là qu'il se rendit avec empressement, ouvrant la porte en un claquement sec qui fit taire la foule.

« J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

« Oh ! Tiiiens, mon chériii ! «

Une voix chevrotante retentit aux oreilles de Die qui n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers l'homme qui lui sauta au cou.

« Kaoru ! Tu tombes bien ! J'ai besoin de toi... »

« Ouiii ! Moi aussi j'ai enviiie de touah, Die-uh ! Prends moi tout de suiiite-uh ! »

« Non, non ! Tu as mal compris. Il faut qu'on aille délivrer Toshi... »

« Mais bien sûr qu'il y a des lits. »

Sans que le « pauvre » Daisuke ne puisse rétorquer, il passa sur les épaules d'un Kaoru complètement ivre qui le transportât tel un sac de pommes de terre malgré les protestations bruyantes du roux frustré que personne ne vienne l'aider.

Occupé à rouer du coup son kidnappeur, lui hurlant que ce n'était pas le moment, il fallut quelques minutes à Die pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit et que son partenaire forcé se battait déjà avec son pantalon.

« Arêêêtes de-uh gigoter, voyons ! Sois encore un peu patient... Cette fois, on inverse les rôles. Vive l'exotisme-uh ! »

Allongé et bloqué par le poids de son tortionnaire, Die essayait vainement d'échapper à son sort plus que certain. Par malheur pour lui, cela avait l'effet contraire ; plus il se débattait, plus Kaoru se montrait pressant. Ce dernier usa de sa force décuplée par son ébriété pour s'immiscer entre les jambes de son amant. De ses mains habiles, il frôlait l'anatomie de sa victime avant de les remonter le long de ses flancs, électrisant sa peau de désir.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Daisuke sentait son corps s'enflammer peu à peu. Les caresses du Ménestrel se firent très vite plus intenses et vicieuses, déshabillant leur proie. Le Boulanger quant à lui, perdit toute résistance lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue de son bourreau d'amour contre la sienne. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir quand Kaoru s'attaqua à son torse, mordillant les morceaux de chairs déjà gonflés de désir. Dans les brumes de délices qui lui engourdissaient l'esprit, il eut un éclair de lucidité où il aperçu son bel ange en pleurs. Il avait honte. Honte d'être là. Honte d'avoir fait souffrir celui qu'il s'était promis de rendre heureux. Alors qu'il se tourmentait l'esprit de ses regrets, il fut ramené à la réalité par les lèvres de Kaoru qui commençaient leur travail. Il s'arqua légèrement, incitant le grand musicien de le prendre plus en bouche. Son corps se mit alors à trembler sous la vague de désir qui le submergeait.

Kaoru, las de ne se contenter que des gémissement étouffés de la part de son amant, délaissa sa verge, non pas sans protestations de la part du Roux. Sans attendre, il s'empara fermement des hanches de Daisuke et, d'une poussée brusque, entra en lui.

Die poussa un long cris de douleur qu'il ne su retenir, serrant ensuite les dents pour tenter de se détendre afin de faciliter les choses. Kaoru commença alors un long va et viens, soudant plus leur corps et emmena son partenaire dans une danse enflammée que tout deux semblait apprécier. Alors que leurs cris accompagnait leur cadence, le tout allant à crescendo, La musicien stoppa net, traversé de spasmes. Quand Daisuke sentit son partenaire se déverser en lui, il ne pu se retenir de faire de même, maculant leur ventre de sa semence.

Le corps de Kaoru s'abattit lourdement à côté de Die et ils restèrent cloîtrés dans un silence pesant. Sûrement le ménestrel s'était il déjà endormi alors que le Boulanger fixait un point du plafond, se maltraitant mentalement. Furieux de s'être laissé aller une nouvelle fois, il s'habilla à la va vite pour enfin quitter la chambre sans même adresser un regard a son ancien amant.

Après ces instants agités, Daisuke se retrouvait seul sur la place du village, épuisé et désemparé. En lui-même, il culpabilisait terriblement d'avoir une nouvelle fois trahis son Amour au lieu de le secourir. Pire encore, il y avait prit du plaisir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent pour mériter un pardon était de délivrer Toshiya, qu'importe s'il doit y aller seul. C'est alors qu'il reprit la route de la forêt pour se rendre dans cet immense château infâme qui renfermait son plus beau joyau.

C'est donc non loin de là que Toshiya se remettait de sa dernière aventure, laissant glisser ses doigts sur les fines cordes des nombreuses basses et guitares qui l'entouraient. De ses deux instruments, la basse était de loin son préféré. Son son long et profond l'emportait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Allongé au centre de la salle de musique, une basse sur le ventre, il jouait quelques notes au hasard, s'imprégnant de chacune d'entre elles.

« Vous aussi la basse vous enflamme ? »

Toshiya sursauta à cette voix qu'il connaissait si peu. Se redressant en un réflexe, il fut surprit de se trouver face au domestique basané, habituellement si silencieux, qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour attraper la basse à présent posée sur les genoux du Beau.

« Lorsque je n'ai rien à faire, et que le Maître est occupé, pour moi aussi jouer de cet instrument... Peut-être pourrons nous un jour jouer ensemble ? »

Toshiya fut encore plus surprit par cette proposition, lui qui d'habitude, ne jouait jamais. Sa surprise fut bientôt remplacée par un malaise lorsqu'il répondit au major d'homme.

« Eh bien, je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps... »

« Oh, pourquoi ? Le Maître vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez ? Rien qu'à sa manière de se comporter avec vous, cela se voit. Il est respectueux, attentionné, presque tendre. Si vous ne l'intéressiez pas, il aurait profité de vous à sa guise, vous enfermant aux cachots. »

« Comme ce... Takeo, c'est ça ? »

« Entre autre... »

Un sourire attristé assombri quelque peu le visage pourtant si vif du blond, puis il reprit le cours de sa phrase.

« Mis à part que Takeo est follement amoureux de mon frère. »

Une mine interrogatrice s'afficha sur le visage pâle de Toshiya qui se tourna un peu plus vers son interlocuteur pour écouter plus attentivement ses dires.

« Votre frère ? »

« Maître Kirito. »

Toshiya cru mal comprendre la situation. Comment un homme pouvait-il se trouver un jour au service de son propre frère ? Voyant bien que le Noiraud n'en revenait pas, Kotha lui fourni quelques précisions.

« C'est la situation qui nous a amené à vivre ainsi. Suite à l'assassina de notre père, le Roi de notre royaume, le peuple jugeât préférable d'exiler le Prince ainsi que sa famille pour sa protection. Là-bas ne sait où se trouve l'actuel Roi. Nous sommes donc très peu ici, uniquement les proches du Maître. »

Toshiya resta silencieux suite aux explications du domestique. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors, Kirito serait un roi ?!

« Je vais vous laisser à présent. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire. »

Le Beau fût brusquement sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Kotha se leva et posa la basse sur son socle.

« J'espère que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de bavarder. »

Toshiya acquiesça. Peut-être n'avait il pas dit un mot depuis sa révélation qui venait de lui être faite, mais en lui, son esprit bouillonnait. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait peut-être devenir la belle princesse du Roi mystérieux mais il préféra s'en arrêter là car il savait que la suite serait équivalente à « Il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas droit car il était amoureux de Daisuke et ne devait en aucun cas laisser son esprit fantasmer ainsi sur un autre. En réalité, il ne savait plus trop vers qui balançait son cœur troublé.

Quand il prit conscience qu'il était resté planté au centre de la salle, il se décida enfin à rejoindre sa chambre. Le Beau avait bien du mal à s'habituer au Manoir. Dans chaque pièce planait une ambiance glaciale qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré cela, un lien invisible le rattachait au lieu.

Enfin dans ses quartiers, il alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre qui illuminait sa chambre en quête de fraîcheur et d'idée nouvelles.

Daisuke. Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'envie de se blottir au creux de ses bras ? Alors qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder au hasard sur l'horizon et ses environs, il se redressa précipitamment. Die ! Il était là !

Voyant le grand roux s'éloigner après avoir été repoussé par un immense chien à trois têtes qui, bizarrement, n'attira que très peu l'attention de Toshiya, celui-ci se précipita dans le couloir avec la ferme intention de retrouver son concubin et de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras, oubliant les événements passés. Malgré sa détermination, il hésita à quitter le Manoir. Ce lien incompréhensible l'y rattachait toujours. Peut-être pour son propriétaire ? Il ne pouvait plus nier l'attirance qu'éveillait en lui le grand brun au regard glacé mais il aimait Die. Du moins, en était-il presque sûr.

Toutes ses questions finirent par l'énerver et il décida que quitter le château était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre en vivant aux côtés de Daisuke ; une routine rassurante et sans danger, ou presque si on omettait le ménestrel aux attitudes légères.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers à toute hâte, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçu pas l'obstacle sur son chemin et entra en collision avec celui-ci. Il faillait tomber lourdement mais deux bras l'entourèrent, rajustant ainsi son équilibre. Se trouvant soudain contre un torse puissant, Toshiya leva les yeux sans se douter que ceux si plongeraient aveuglément dans deux abysses noirs.

« Ah, Kirito ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. Je marchais et... »

Le maître des lieux le coupa avec un sourire, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Marchais ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu fuyais. Ais-je tords ? »

Confus, le Beau agita la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, enfin... J'ai cru voir quelqu'un... Daisuke, à l'extérieur. »

« Hum, ton cher et tendre ? N'était ce pas celui-là même qui t'avait poussé à te jeter de ton balcon il y a quelques jours ? »

Le Noiraud rougit brusquement, sans raison apparente et s'il s'en maudissait intérieurement. Pourquoi perdait-il ses moyens face à lui ? C'est ridicule. Bien sûr, Die était son amant et il voulait à tout prix le rejoindre. Encore un instant il hésita avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'adresser un regard décidé à celui qui le faisait défaillir.

« Je vous en prie, laissez moi le rejoindre. Je voudrais tant le revoir... »

A présent, ses yeux scintillaient de larmes qui menaçait de s'écrouler sur son visage rougit. L'une d'elles réussit à quitter sa prison et partit se perdre sur la joue du Beau quand Kirito la chassa de son pouce. Bientôt, les autres doigts du Ténébreux vinrent entourer le visage du jeune homme et leur propriétaire en approcha dangereusement son visage fermé. Il laissa ses lèvres frôler celle du noiraud collé à lui, le faisant frissonner honteusement. Enfin, il s'écarta, décidé à accepter sa requête.

« C'est d'accord. Vas t'en. Petit Tonnerre est dans son box, prends le et pars avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Les yeux pourtant si sombre de Toshiya s'illuminèrent de bonheur et sans réfléchir, il commença à dévaler les escaliers avant se s'arrêter brusquement, se tournant une dernière fois vers Kirito avec un regard intrigué.

« Heu, Petit Tonnerre ? »

« L'étalon avec lequel je t'ai amené ici. Tu le reconnaîtras. Dans le cas contraire, Jun, l'homme à tout faire t'y mènera. »

« Oui, mais... Petit Tonnerre ? »

Le visage du Ténébreux se crispa. D'accord, se nom était ridicule, mais lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, il trouvait ce nom parfait. Peu importe après tout ! Ses poings se serrèrent et en une fraction de seconde, son ton changea.

« Je t'ai dis de partir avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision ! »

Sur cet ordre, le Beau n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, scrutant encore quelques instants celui qui avait obsédé son esprit durant ses derniers jours, puis il tourna les talons et couru vers la sortie avant de disparaître derrière l'une des immenses portes qui menaient à l'extérieur.

De son côté, Kirito, désormais seul, se laissa tomber lourdement sur les marches, prenant tête entre ses mains. Une larme dévala les élégantes courbes de son visage et, au même moment, une voix venant de l'extérieur lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Cerbère ! Reviens ici, saleté de chien ! »

A cet instant, un sourire, triste certes, vint éclaircir son visage désormais séché par ses mains blafardes. Isolé dans ce hall immense, il se releva rapidement, se trouvant soudain ridicule. Après tout, il n'était pas seul, puis il était inutile de mettre dans de pareils états pour un vulgaire paysan recueilli tel un chien perdu. Mais tout de même... Kirito lâcha un soupire et reprit l'ascension des escaliers, mains fourrées dans son pantalon de cuire noir. Sa direction ; la salle de musique, histoire d'oublier les événements de ces derniers jours.

Pendant ce temps, Toshiya était déjà loin...

_Chapitre n°2_

_Fin._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Après relecture nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait encore de fautre de recopiage - -' On va y bosser ... un Jour XD _

_Le chapitre 3 est entamer... Et tout pensé. Mtn il faut qu'on se décide à l'écrire lui et l'épilogue surprise aussi ... Promis après les deuxiemes sessions_


End file.
